Life Without -A
by PureAngelbloodedClaceFanGirl
Summary: Rewritten, It's been five years since they girls have took down -A, That doesn't mean their life's are drama free,each girl's life's have change,Aria is a single mom, SpencerandToby may or may not get married, Hanna is pregnant and Emily is single but it may not stay that way, the four girls are still living the nightmares -A left them with. Jaria, Spoby, Haleb, Emily/Samara
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided too rewrite my story life without -A, some storylines have changed, if you read the first one and liked the other storylines better let me know.**

**So in this just like the other one Ezra was -A and Alison is dead he killed her.**

**Aria Montgomery.**

When Aria found out that Ezra was not only -A, but the one who killed Ali

She ignored her friends as much as possible thinking they probably hated her

When they were really worried about her.

But it didn't take long till she showed up at Spencer's crying, telling her three best friends and her two friends boyfriend's that she was two and half month's pregnant with Ezra's baby or rather babies.

Now it's five years later and she has two beautiful twin girls

Mia Emily Montgomery and Brie Alison Montgomery.

Her dad didn't take her pregnancy well, but her mom and brother were as supportive as they could be.

As were the girls, she still didn't let a lot of people in, she built a lot of walls that needed too be knocked down, soon she left everyone help her but Spencer and surprisingly Jason Dilaurentis were her biggest supporters and the god parents of the twins.

Now while trying too raise her four year old daughter's she works part time as one of Rosewoods top photographer, also works at a pottery/paint studio and teaches or helps out the painters, she no longer has any desire too become a writer or English teacher, she still reads but that's as close as it gets.

She's trying too move on from the Ezra thing and Spencer is trying too help her (mainly because Spencer like her best friend with her half brother Jason)

**Spencer Hastings**

Almost a month after graduating Toby asked her too marry him.

Now it's five years later and their still not married and Spencer is wondering if he still wants too marry her, this has been causing problems for a while now, She's starting too wonder if they'll be a wedding or not.

Much too her parent dismay she didn't go too college right away she took two years off to help Aria now she's taking classes to become a law, planning on being a way better one then her parents.

She and Jason have much better brother/sister relationship, it took a while but now they act like a normal brother and sister would.

**Hanna Martin **

A year after the whole -A thing ended she and Caleb got married.

Since then she's had two miscarriages, but is now once again pregnant.

Four months pregnant and so far running smoothly.

She owns her own childrens clothing company called Little Darlings

which is very popular in rosewood.

**Emily Fields **

Emily has been single since her and Pagie broke up for good.

At first after finding out Ezra was -A and killed Ali was bit resentful towards Aria

But Spencer and Hanna gave her the snap of reality she needed when she heard

how bad Aria was doing and then hearing Aria was pregnant, she couldn't do that

too one of best friends, after a while all the resent went away and was very touched that Aria

she named one of her daughter's middle names after her.

Emily is a now head couch of the swim team at Rosewood high, but it does feel weird working at her old school.

She still works part time at the Brew that is now owned by Aria's brother.

She too is trying too get Aria to date again even if it's not Jason.

But she herself is getting lonely, she's starting to want too want kids/adopt.

But also wants someone too share it with.

All four girls are getting less and less talked about in town and thank god there was no other -A

If Aria is the only one who still sometimes gets talked about but if one of the girls or guys hear about it they give that person/hell.

**A/N 2- So I like this story line better, and you'll hear about what the guys are up too as the story goes on, I'm also working on a Degrassi one shot and possibly How I Met Your Mother story Robin/Barney of course, And maybe a Sparia story or oneshot, I've got a few Jaria and Sparia story ideas.**

**Oh one of thing I have a lot of health problems so if I don't update a lot I am truly sorry, but please don't get mad if it takes me a while, Okay?**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N-Just an author's note**

**I'm willing to start this story up if people are still interested in reading this.**

**Of course it be kinda AU.**

**But recently someone reviewed saying they hope I'd still write this.**

**So let me know, cause lately I've been in a writing mood, while I still have bad health problems writing has been my distraction.**

**Also if you like The Flash, Supergirl and Shadowhunters check out my page because there's a story for each show.**


End file.
